


Wisdom at work

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is young but not naive, his life has been hard and often disappointing... maybe it is time he take charge of his own future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom at work

He would have had to be blind not to notice. 

It was a long time since he had been blind, or naïve, enough to not notice that sort of thing. Elita One had taught him a few valuable lessons about love and betrayal. And about his own appearance seen by the optics of others… 

She had chosen Sentinel over him in the end, but had enjoyed playing them both for a time. 

A crafty femme, though she might not fully have thought about what she was doing to them. It was certain that she could not have conceived the ending of it… or the ramifications of that ending. To her and to them.

That ending had taught him so much more. 

He had no illusions left about the Autobot council, about life or about the meaning of being an individual. He understood that he could be sacrificed for what others saw as the ‘greater good’, and he understood that he could make a difference, however small it might seem at first. 

But all that knowledge, all those experiences, had cost him. His carrier, his training, his reputation… 

Until he only had his name and title left, then he had been given a crumb. A mismatched team of mechs that had suffered much like himself though in different manners. A disillusioned medic, a pair of young naïve mechlings, a silent ninja who didn’t give a damn about anything and a ship that was more than it seemed. 

It had also landed him here, on Earth… with a unique chance. 

Megatron the most feared mech to ever exist. The leader of the Decepticons, the slag maker, the terrible eater of Autobot protoforms… lusted after him.

The realization had hit during the battle for the Earth space bridge, when Megatron had defeated him but not offlined him. The mech had made sure to feel him up, though, and had alluded rather openly to what he expected to be doing with him when he had taken Cybertron. 

At first he had been furious, even somewhat disgusted, but then he had thought about it. Alone and free again, the idea of the powerful mech wasn’t so distasteful really… Megatron was handsome and brilliant, if somewhat derailed. 

Fact was, though, that the Autobot council had its own flaws, and its own derailed members. 

No mech was perfect, no femme without flaws. 

It was a law of nature… a part of what made every spark unique. 

Truly… what had he to lose?

* * *

“Autobot,” the sneer was so well known now, and he knew what it hid. He did not flinch nor duck behind cover. He did not reach for his axe or even turn to face his enemy. 

“Megatron,” he let his arms fall, hands resting loosely, suggestively, on his thighs. He could hear the hitch, small as it was, in the other’s cooling system. 

Finding the Allspark and crashing on this planet had provided a turning point for him. A point from which he could turn knowledge and experience into a sort of working wisdom. 

And a chance to use that wisdom….

“It is reckless of you to be out here alone,” but the pitch of the dark voice had changed, into something deep and smooth… something seductive in nature. Just as he had calculated. It might be a sacrifice, it might be him winning something, he did not know yet.

“Maybe it is, Megatron, maybe it is… brave? Maybe it is an invitation,” he turned his helmet and looked at much larger Decepticon. Handsome as always, optics slightly narrowed and darker than usual… no weapons drawn. “I have a proposition to make,” 

“I find myself intrigued,” neither a question nor a dismissal. Optimus counted himself lucky to have won this much attention, when all he had done was draw attention to his thighs. 

“I was hoping you would be,” shifting he drew one hand to the apex of his legs, laying it against his panel with a trembling huff. He might know his own worth, his own looks… and have experience in intimacy, but this was still new territory. “I will be blunt because I know that toying with you would be tantamount to suicide.”

Pausing for a long moment, all he received was a raised optical ridge. He shrugged and vented deeply.

“I want peace, I want you to let Cybertron be… leave the council to their own mistakes, build a new home somewhere else for those that will not have the council rule over them. Promise me that and I will help you find all the Allspark fragments and,” again he paused, unnerved by the steady red gaze that had left his hand and found his optics.

“And?” dead serious. Deep and full but not holding any emotions. 

“And you will have me,” he pressed against his panel for a moment, perhaps one last astrosecond of panic, before letting his hand fall away and his panel retract. “All of me, forever… or as long as you find me amusing…” his voice didn’t falter, his gaze never dropping.

* * *

“You did drive a hard bargain, Optimus,” Megatron’s rumble was as dark as ever, but it held a soft quality that were seldom directed at anyone but him. It was something he had never thought would happen when he decided to openly attempt to manipulate the end of the long civil war. 

“You could have chosen not to negotiate,” stretching sensually he looped both his arms around the larger mech’s neck joint, not disguising the purr his own vocalizer produced. 

“And loose my chance at you? Oh no… and you did come with benefits,” the chuckle was gravely and rough, that had not changed. Everything else had… he didn’t fight the kiss when Megatron’s dermas descended over his own. 

Under the balcony, the crowd cheered loudly at the display of affection between Charr’s rulers. The citizens of the Cyberformed planet counted themselves lucky to have their Lord High Protector’s fierce and violent nature tempered by their Prime’s compassionated, if at times screwed, nature. 

And there was a certain pride in having such a symbol of harmony as their rulers, when talking to those mechs and femmes that came from Cybertron. For all they could tell of were the political battles eternally fought by their useless council…

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for LiveJournal user Anavidbookworm 
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
